Heat Haze Tails
by BLueGaze19
Summary: Natsu was a lively person but an accident happen that turned him into a Hikikomori and addicted to computer. After 2 years he decided to go out buy a new computer and He met a certain group of weird people call themselves Fairy Tail gang! Based on Kagerou Project AU GerZa NaLu GraJu


BlueGaze19: Yo guys! Dylan's here with a new story...

This was based on Kagerou Project and I am sure that I don't own that or Fairy Tail. :D Enjoy!

The characters, especially Natsu, might be OOC but with a **reason **that will happen in the future chapters...

* * *

Chapter 1: Bad luck Natsu

[Natsu]

_August 15th. The summer story of what happened to a certain group of people. (__Shizen__ no Teki-PJ)_

"I won't ever forget it. Not even tomorrow." I sang finishing the song that I wrote using my precious computer. I was about to save it and upload it in the internet when the mouse stopped moving. _My computer froze! No, not now!_

"No! Don't die! Please!" I shouted at the computer. I can live without bathing, drinking or eating...okay maybe not eating I love eating! But the others I can survive for days without it but when the internet or my computer is gone I might die.

"This should not happen please move!" I begged moving the mouse left and right rapidly. Luckily the mouse move I breathe out a huge relief. At the time like this I always remember a blue cat. Invading my private computer space, deleting my files and worse downloading forbidden videos. I played my song just to be sure that it's not damage. I put my headphones and clicked the play button.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I roared out of anger. My song is ruined. It was replaced by the 'Nyan song'. There can only be one reason for this.

"HAPPY!" I shouted then I heard a loud thud. My door fell down, my mother came rushing pinching my cheek.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? You are disturbing the neighbours!"

"Okay, Mom..."

"And go out more! You've been here for 3 years!" She said leaving my room.

"2 years and 5 months! Not 3 years!" I replied. Yes, I am here in my room for more than a year. They call me a Hikikomori and NEET but I am not one. I just like to seal myself in this very room and scared no annoyed of the outside world, for no reason... I think.

I heard a giggle at coming from my computer. _So, it was that cat fault_.

"Happy! What did you do to my song?!" I asked glaring at the blue winged cat on the monitor screen. Happy is an application that suddenly appeared on my computer after I clicked some weird E-Mail last year. He is also the reason why I haven't finished any song.

"Deleted it" He smiled putting his paws in his mouth.

"Why? That song is great and finished. I'm just about to upload it to NiroNiroDoggy!" I slammed the desk. I did not notice that there is a glass of water and it spilled all over my keyboard and mouse.

"No!" I cried as I wipe all the water and try to use the keyboard. It's not working! I pressed all the keys. "No! Only 'R' and 'W' works!"

"Natsu, the mouse!"

"Yeah! Save one life Natsu!" I pressed tested the mouse. "No! Only the right click works!"

I looked down. "There's no hope... At this rate I'm going to die..."

"Ah... um..." Happy sat on an Icon, looking sad. "Sorry, Natsu... I just want to play a prank... I did not think that It would get this bad"

"Well, it can't be helped. I'm planning to replace this old computer anyways." I scratched the back of my head. _So Happy can be guilty too, huh._

"Really? Let's go outside!"

"No way!"

"How will you buy your computer?"

"Through delivery"

"You have to wait for 3 weeks for that."

"What? Why? I can't live without computer for 3 weeks!" I asked Happy. This is bad it's either I go out to buy computer or I will just melt here and turn into ashes.

"They are celebrating a festival today!"

"Fine, we're going out!" Yes you heard it people. After 2 years and 5 months, Natsu Dragneel will go out of the house to buy computer. I opened my cabinet and searched for something to wear. I grabbed a cargo pants and a red t-shirt when I'm pulling the clothes a scarf fell on the floor.

_**That looks good on you...**_

A voice echoed or not... maybe I'm just too annoyed about going out. I grabbed my phone and looked at it and there was Happy smiling brightly, flying around the screen.

"Let's go, Natsu!" Happy cheered. He seems so excited by going out. Being a computer app that talks and feels it might be boring seeing the same things over and over. Even thou he's a computer program that blue cat is still emotional.

"Mom, I'm going out!" I said as I closed the door. I put my hand on my forehead trying to cover my eyes from the terribly hot sun. Seriously, it was hot!

"Hot!"

"Then why are you wearing that scarf?"

"None of your business" I said holding to my scarf tighter covering the half og my face with it. This scarf is very important to me. It was given by someone...Argh, never mind! Remembering painful memories will lead you to nothing. I continued to walk after 30 minutes I arrived at the mall. A four story building with glass windows a rooftop field with trees... I think that's a garden. I point my phone's camera to the mall so Happy could see it.

"Uwah, what a huge building and people are everywhere!" Happy said smiling.

"People... I hate them..." I murmured.

"Natsu, what's that circle thing?" Happy said

"Circle thing? Ah that's a Ferris wheel."

"I wanna go!"

"Shut up! There is no way in hell I'm going to a place with so called "rides" that kill people!"

"But it looks fun!"

"And even if we go there is nothing you can do! You can't ride anything! How can that be fun? It sounds so boring!"

"Natsu, you idiot!" Happy yelled and my phone shutdown.

"Oi! What's wrong-!?" I looked at my phone. "What's wrong with that blue cat?"

I entered the elevator and ask the worker to go to the floor where they sell electronics, nervously. The elevator door opened.

"Uwah, It's huge!" I looked around searching for the electronics department. Dang it! At this rate it will take forever to find the electronic department.

"Kya!"

I bumped someone. It's a saleslady and quite a hotty too.

"Ohh, our valued costumer!"

"S-sorry!" I apologized. I tried to flash a big smile but it ends up as a very scary grin. "C-can you tell me the way to electronics department?"

"Ohh... Just head straight and you will get there, sir" She said as she walk away.

I grabbed my phone with happiness and told Happy "Hey, look I talked to a person! I'm so great... After being secluded from the society I can still communicate with them!"

No response from Happy came. What the hell? He is still angry? I just ignored him and walked to the electronic department. Looking for computer is pretty difficult, checking the latest specs and sizes. It would be really easy without this much people. Panicking because of the number of people here, I once again bumped someone. A girl with scarlet hair wearing a hood stared at me with a deadly glare that sent chills on my spine.

"I-I am sor— wait she's gone?" Is it just me or I'm bumping a lot of people. I just ignored the scene and began to look for computers. But I heard an explosion.

Group of kidnappers holding different type of guns came to the mall tying up citizens and group them. One of them grabbed both of my hand. I tried to resist but they point a pistol at my cheek so, I obeyed their orders. They tied up my hands and put all the hostages together.

"Sir, its 1:00am!" his lower subordinate said.

"Hand me the phone!" The leader said and his lower subordinate swiftly handed him the phone.

"Hello to all the police." He said with an evil smile. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully."

_Could these people be... connecting to the Broadcast system through a cell phone?_ This is bad.

"Frankly, we only have one demand" He continued "In thirty minutes, we want you to prepare a billion yen. If not then...I will **kill** all every single person here."

"I began to tremble. This can't be... such demand will never be accepted." I whispered to myself. But I heard a reply.

"Natsu! It will be alright! Calm down!" It was Happy. I only use one ear bud but it appears that I can communicate with him. "Help will definitely come!"

Wait, how can he tell that I'm in trouble? My phone is in my pocket and he can see through the camera, right? Well don't mind that. Happy is right! I must focus. I looked around and noticed that there are nine men, one is in-charge of receiving the money and the others are assigned to watch the hostages. _Wait... the doors! That's it... But that will be impossible to do._

"You bastard, what did you hit me!" the Leader said to his subordinate grabbing his collar.

_What the hell? It's obvious that no one did that..._ then I heard a laugh behind me. _Is he crazy? No one would laugh at a situation like this!_ It was a blue haired boy with a strange red marking on his face above and below his right eye. He wears a black hood, with three white dots at each side on the head part, over a gray shirt.

"Sorry, it was just so funny that I can't help but to laugh!"

* * *

Authors Note: So How was it? Feel free to read and review!


End file.
